Love's Challenges
by JAIvY
Summary: A sequel to A Silver Lining; Naomi and Emily have been keeping their relationship a secret from everyone for a couple of months but nothing lasts forever. Follow them through the last couple of months of college as they face Love's Challenges. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to A Silver Lining so if you haven't read that then it would make more sense if you go and read it. Sorry this has taken so long to put up, but a series of unfortunate circumstances prevented me, I had two chapters already written and about to be uploaded but then my computer got a virus, lost everything so I had to rewrite everything. Then I got sidetracked with my GCSE results, but never the less here it is. School restarts next week so this might not be top priority for awhile sorry.**

**JAIvY **

**Chapter One**

I cuddled into the warm body next to me as I started to wake. Her arm pulled me up against her naked body tighter and I savoured the heat radiating from her body and the small sound of her rhythmic heart beating underneath me. I wrapped my own arm around her waist and ran my hand up and down her back gently savouring the feeling of her creamy skin underneath my finger tips. We had been together for nearly six months. It was now October and the typical British weather had started to set in. I looked at the clock; it was only half past six that meant another hour in bed with the blonde beauty. I lay back down in bed and Naomi let out a small groan as she felt me curl back up next to her.

My god I was in love with this girl, at the start of our relationship I had been quite scared with how much I felt for Naomi, but know I hope that it will never go away. It had been hard at first at school, with our relationship still budding we had both been in the 'lust stage' as I liked to call it. I chuckle lightly as I remember some of the awkward and potential embarrassing situations we had ended up in. However we had managed to control our desires long enough to get in some useful revision and we had ended up doing really well in our results for the AS Levels both of us getting our desired results allowing us to stay on at college for another year to complete the courses.

Through the summer we had been nearly inseparable, only the constant reminders from my mother about how I should come home once in awhile stopped me from occupying a permanent place in Naomi's bed. We had done everything you could image together. Boat rides, beach trips, fairgrounds, amusement parks, camping. I tingled at the thought of the last one. It had been one of Naomi's more brilliant ideas, a whole weekend away from anyone in the middle of a camping wood, were no one could hear us scream. Of course we had never really been on a real traditional date, where we would go out to a restaurant and hold hands over the table and eat together, but Naomi had tried her best to make numerous romantic picnics at the lake or just somewhere secluded, and I loved her all the more for it.

In fact each thing we had done only seemed to serve as a boost of my love for the blonde. Of course we had had our fare share of fights; each one had been petty and had been resolved by day's end. But recently keeping our relationship a secret had started to wear on us as a couple. The constant sneaking around and keeping our contact a minimum was annoying. Katie had also started to get on our nerves as well. She was snooping around, days in which I would normally bring Naomi home to my house because it was totally empty were interrupted by my sister, I shuddered as I thought about how many times she'd nearly walked in on us together.

Naomi's small groan snapped me out of my musings, she groaned again letting me know that she was about to wake up. She opened her eyes, still groggy from sleep and looked at me, before closing them again and leaning in to kiss me, our lips instinctively finding each other. We broke the kiss and Naomi settled back down on the bed. Her eyes finally opened and she smiled as we lay together.

"Morning, Ems"

"Good morning Nai"

"What time is it?"

I look over her shoulder for a second.

"Seven"

Naomi starts to smile wildly.

"Well, I wonder, whatever will I do with a whole half an hour in bed with you?"

I smile catching on to her playful joke and deciding to play along.

"I don't know we could play I-Spy"

Naomi leans in and whispers into my ear making my body shiver in delight.

"Not what I had in mind"

She pulled back before attacking my lips in a searing kiss. We both moaned as our tongues caressed each other, her hand stroked down my back softly before she cupped my bum and rolled us over, she sat up straddling me a small smirk on her face, as she set her hands on my stomach. I watched as she teased me by running her palms around my body. I moaned loudly as she finally relented and pinched my nipple lightly; pleasure now starting to flow through my body. It still amazed me how after 5 months she could still invoke such powerful feelings in me. She smiled again widely as she leaned over to kiss me. Our lips melded together, tongues entwined with each other, her hands still playing with my breasts. She broke the kiss and ran hot open mouth kisses onto my neck and down until they finally latch upon my nipples. I let out a loud moan as her expert tongue swirled around me. I gasped as her finger ran up my thighs teasing me playfully as they stopped at my hips. I opened my legs wider and wrapped them around Naomi's waist gasping as I felt Naomi's taught stomach press against my burning centre. She removed her mouth from my breast and attacked my swollen lips. My hands wrapped themselves in her hair pulling her closer to me. The need to touch her coursed through me, I rolled us over, revelling slightly in the small squeal that erupted from Naomi's lips at the sudden change of positions.

I was now straddling Naomi, her hands wrapped around my neck pulling me in closer to her, my lips touched hers lightly before pulling away, enjoying the way she tried to follow me. I leaned in once again but this time only gave her a small peck before I moved myself away. She groaned in frustration as she pulled my head back to her. Our kisses were hard and fast as we let the passion overcome us. My hands trailed up her body until they gently cupped her breasts, I felt her nipples jutting out into my palm as I massaged her. I pinched one lightly and was quickly rewarded with a moan from Naomi's lips. I travelled slowly down her body, placing hot open mouth kisses down her neck and to her collarbone; I nipped gently on her skin eliciting another moan from the blonde haired beauty. I bit a little bit harder knowing that I was making my mark. We had made agreement between us (after a particularly embarrassing incident involving Cook shouting out to the entire 6th form that he wanted to know who was 'rocking Naomi Campbell's world') that we should only give each other love bites where they would be easy to hide.

I leaned back to inspect my work, a small smirk growing on my face when I saw the small newly formed mark resting just above her breast.

"God you're so beautiful"

I whispered quietly into the room, she groaned as my mouth encircled her nipple. Her moans grew louder as I bit lightly on her peaks before massaging them gently with the tip of my tongue. I blew onto them softly and watched as Goosebumps erupted across her skin and her nipples strained even further up towards me. Moving onto the next nipple I gave it the same loving attention as the last one and watched with pleasure as Naomi's back arched slightly and a deep moan was released from the depths of her throat. I continued my slow decent of her body, kissing a path from the underside of her breast down her stomach and past her naval, before I reached my destination. Naomi's hands had wound their way through my hair as I breathed in the scent that was so uniquely Naomi. I took a moment to stare at Naomi, I marvelled at how wet she was and was glad that I was the only one who had ever or would ever see this part of her body. Her hands tightened in my hair and her back arched as I blew teasingly on her clit.

"Emily please"

Her voice was straggled as she begged me to touch her.  
I smirked

"What is it Naoms"

She glared down at me playfully

"Touch me Emily please"

I could never say no to a begging Naomi. I licked her slowly, running my tongue up the length of her. A small scream emitted from her as I sucked gently on her clit. Her back arched once again, this time fully leaving the bed as I slowly entered her with one of my fingers. I stopped, waiting for her hips to lay back down on the bed before continuing. As her back touched the bed again I curled my finger and flicked my tongue against her clit, making her cried out loudly in pleasure. I started to move my finger slowly inside of her, pleasure starting to pool in my own body as I watched her writhe and moan about on our bed, her head thrashing from side to side and her toes curling. I quickened my pace knowing that she was getting closer to the edge, I felt her started to clench around my finger as her breathing became laboured and heavy, my forearm burned and my jaw had started to ache but I kept going.

"Oh My God Ems that feels so good"

I sucked hard on her engorged clit in response and felt her body start to quiver.

"Ems baby I gonna come"

I replaced my mouth with a thumb and travelled up her body, she had a crimson tinge streaking across her cheeks and sweat had started to collect on her forehead, making some of her hair stick to it, but she had never looked more beautiful. She smiled slightly when she saw me before we kissed, she groaned as I curled my finger again inside of her breaking the kiss.

"I love you so much"

She screamed out as her orgasm washed over her. Her eyes screwed shut and her hips bucked as she clenched around my fingers which were still inside of her. I kissed the inside of her thighs softly, waiting for her to calm down. After a few moments her eyes opened and her body lay back down, I pulled my fingers out of her and made sure she was watching as I brought them up to my lips and sucked them. She groaned again.

"God that was amazing Ems"

I smiled wildly, blushing slightly under the compliment. Since we had been together I had changed a lot, I found myself feeling more confident in myself, I was doing the things that I wanted to do, Katie no longer ruled my life and she had more than once commented on how she didn't like my new found confidence, when I told Naomi about this she said that I shouldn't think of it as changed but more as developed. I pulled myself closer to Naomi, pressing my face into her neck I breathed in deeply, happiness filling me completely.

"Thanks"

Naomi chuckled lightly, before rolling on top of me. We both moaned quietly as our lips once again found each other. My mind had started to become hazy as Naomi's hands wandered over my naked body, a faint ringing sound broke through my haze, slowly getting louder and louder as I regained my senses. Naomi groaned in frustration before leaning over and slamming her hand down onto the snooze button making the alarm clock stop instantly. She returned to her position on top of me, and slowly started kissing my neck, I giggled at Naomi's obvious reluctance to go to college. She stopped and looked at me a confused frown on her face.

"What's so funny?"

I shake my head, calming myself down,

"Naomi we have to stop, we need to go to school"

She sighed heavily, before she glanced down at my breasts, she was definitely a breast girl.

"What about you though?"

I felt myself smile, touched that she was concerned about getting me off.

"We don't have time,"

She glanced at me again before nodding; she rolled off me and lay back on the bed. I smiled as I leaned over and gave her a short kiss. As I pulled back I whispered to her.

"I guess you'll just owe me one"

I kissed her again before getting out of bed.

* * *

We had managed to get out of bed in time, just, and after both of us had taken a quick shower we were stood outside Roundview College for another exciting week of learning. As we walked up the steps to the front door I found that, again, for what seemed like the millionth time I had to clench my fists to stop them from reaching out to touch Naomi. I let a small huff of frustration escape from my mouth. Naomi turned sadness clearly reflecting in her deep blue eyes. She was in the same position. She quickly glanced around making sure that not too many people were around before she grabbed my still clenched hand and rubbing the back of it tenderly, unclenched it and our fingers entwined together for a moment, a shout broke us out of our bubble and Naomi retracted her hand quickly. I give her a small smile, just to thank her for being so thoughtful and plain lovely, she smiled back before the distinctive voice of Cook rang out from behind us again.

"If it isn't my favourite girls, how you doing"

Naomi rolled her eyes before addressing him.

"Fine"

Cook laughed before he threw his arms around our shoulders pushing his way in-between us.

"So cold, Naomikins"

Naomi shrugged him off which in turn made him remove his arm from around me. I didn't particularly mind Cook, he was fun and on the few occasions that we had left the sanctuary of Naomi's bedroom we had normally hung around with him. Of course that wasn't to say that I wouldn't happily kill him. His constant flirty behaviour had started to wear thin on my nerves.

"Fuck off you cunt"

Cook grabbed his chest in mock hurt.

"Naomikins, that hurt, do you know what you need?"

I felt my blood boil slightly, my body instinctively readying itself to try and restrain from beating him over his head with my shoe. Naomi herself sighed and rolled her eyes.

"My cock"

"Piss off Cook"

Cook raised his hands in defeat before turning towards me.

"How about you red, finally ready to ride the love machine"

I turned and looked at him trying to convey my feelings of total disgust within my facial features.

"You have more chance of fucking Freddie"

I walked away then, I heard a laugh from behind me, and then Naomi appears at my side.

"Nice"

"Thank you"

"C'mon Em, time for registration"

She began to walk off in the direction of our registration room. I watch the way her hips move in the skinny jeans she had picked out this morning before I'm snapped out of it by someone knocking into me.

"Sorry"

He yelled out to me as he kept on running down the corridor.

"Ems! you coming?"

Naomi's turned around and is now waiting for me to follow her.

"Yeah"

I catch up and we're about to go into the classroom when she whispers in my ear.

"Pervert"

She opens the door and goes in. My jaw drops as she says it, she did it on purpose. I smile though as I start thinking of the punishment that I'll deal out later. I follow her in and take my seat next to her. Keiran was just starting to take the register. About half way through though there was loud knocking on the door. Keiran stopped, looking up at the door in confusion.

"Come in"

The door opened and a thin brunette girl walks in.

"I think I'm supposed to be in here, my names Effy."

**Let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, guys here's chapter two, sorry the waits been so long but school has been kicking my arse at the minute. ****Didn't expect it to be this hard, but it is only the first four weeks so hopefully things will calm down and I'll have more time to write, because I do enjoy it and it relieves my stress =D. Although it's probably my own fault for picking such hard subjects; Chemistry, Physics, Maths and History :(. ****So I'm really sorry if the next update doesn't come for a while.**** This was rushed out because I thought since I hadn't updated in so long it was time to put one out of there. I tried to check through it as much as I could but I know that I've missed a lot of mistakes, so sorry again. Anyway's enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Two

_"I think I'm supposed to be in here, my names Effy"_

The young girl looked around an air of superiority around her.

"Effy?"

Kieran looked at his list in confusion before he tapped the piece of paper violently.

"Ahh, Yep your here take a seat anywhere"

Effy looked around coolly before spotting a few spare seats, one next to a kooky looking blonde, who was franticly pointing to the it ushering her over, she sighed deeply as she walked over and took the vacant seat. The blonde turned to her.

"Hi, I'm Pandora, but all my friends call me Panda so I guess you can call me Panda as well, you said your name was Effy, that's pretty, is it short for something, I bet it's short for something."

Effy's face for the first time since she entered the room changed. Her eyebrows rose as she obviously tried to comprehend what panda was saying.

"Yeah, Elizabeth"

"Wow that's so bonkers, your names so good, I always thought that Pandora was a whizzer name don't you?"

"Umhm"

Effy nodded along. Panda kept on chatting away, unaware that the brunette wasn't listening to a single word she was saying. Instead her eyes roamed over the classroom of students, observing each one slowly. Her eyes stopped on a certain red head that was sat next to another blonde. They were talking quietly together as if they had some sort of secret. She noticed the way that they acted towards each other, how they sat closer than anybody else in the room and how the red head seemed to smile every time she looked at the blonde. She smiled slightly as she continued to stare at the red head.

Naomi had noticed the new girl, she had simply watched her for the few moments as she'd entered but her attention was quickly drawn away by Emily, who had decided to run her hand up and down her thigh as punishment for her earlier teasing. She gripped the table hard her knuckles turning white as she fought the urge to pick her up, slam her against the table and strip her naked. She gasped as Emily's hand went especially high up her thigh.

"Please Ems stop, I can't take it anymore"

Naomi hissed quietly, towards the redhead, still keeping her head faced forwards.  
Naomi's hand rested on top of Emily's effectively stopping her movements. Emily's eyes glinted with mischief, she was well aware of the consequences if she continued but also knew that it wouldn't be wise to continue her teasing, so with a sigh Emily gave Naomi's thigh one last tight squeeze before she casually replaced her hand on the table. Naomi smiled at her glad that she has stopped; her fingers relaxed themselves against the table for the first time since she had sat down and she casually let out a sharp breath trying to calm down her frantically beating heart and control the burning need for Emily.

Emily smiled to herself with glee, extremely happy that she had gotten her pay back for her teasing earlier. That's when she looked up and saw the new girl staring at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She turned back to Naomi only to find her giving the girl a hard stare. She nudged Naomi gently; Naomi turned slowly, her gaze turning from cold to warm as she met with Emily's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

Naomi blushed slightly before she spoke.

"That Effy girl has been staring at you for a good minute, I don't like it"

Emily heart soared, as she watched Naomi blush deepen on her cheeks at her admission. She's jealous; she had never seen the look on the blondes face before and she couldn't resist having a little fun with her.

"Are you jealous?"

Naomi's eyes widened.

"What, am I... No of course not"

She glanced at Effy again just as she licked her lips at Emily. She felt her body tense as she fought to stay seated and not run over and kill her. She turned back to Emily who had clearly seen Naomi's reaction and was fighting to keep from laughing.  
She huffed quietly to herself before she admitted.

"Ok maybe a little bit, but have you seen her, fucking staring at you,"

Emily heart softened, she suddenly felt sorry that she had made fun of her. She had seen Effy lick her lips at her and admitted to herself that if she saw anyone do that towards Naomi she would have killed them by now.

"Don't be yeah,"

They stared at each other for a moment their eyes conveying everything they felt that they didn't dare say out loud. Naomi nodded before breaking their eye contact.

"Ok but if she tries anything I'm not responsible for my actions ok"

Emily rolled her eyes as Naomi went back to giving Effy a hateful stare.

A loud sharp noise burst through the chatter and noise of the registration. The bell had rung. Everyone had started to get up and leave. Kieran stood up as well.

"Oh, before I forget, someone needs to show Effy around the school"

Pandora's hand shot in the air but Kieran just scoffed, he looked around at the few remaining students left in the room.

"Emily, show her around"

Naomi's grip on her bag tightened, her knuckles starting to turn white and her vision turning red, as she saw the smile make its way over Effy's features. Emily nodded at Kieran before she sighed as she saw Naomi make a move in Effy's direction; she quickly pulled her away, and carted her out of the door. She looked sternly at the blonde, but she soon softened her features, remembering Naomi was only acting this way because she loved her. She grabbed Naomi's hand making sure that it wasn't visible before speaking.

"Don't worry, yeah, it's you, I might not be able to see you later so I'll see you at lunch."

Naomi's eyes closed as she took deep breaths, the small movements of Emily's thumb on the back of her hand helping to calm her down.

"You too"  
She turned and walked off. Emily smiled as she again watched Naomi's hips as she walked away. She jumped with fright as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around effectively removing the hand from her shoulder. It was Effy, still with a small smile gracing her features. Emily smiled back before holding her hand out.

"Hi. I'm Emily"

Effy took it and shook it.

"Effy"

Emily tries to release her grip but Effy kept a hold. She smiled at Effy before tugging her hand out her grip.

"Ok Effy, have you got your Timetable?"

Effy produced her timetable from nowhere handing it to Emily, who unfolded it and scanned it.

"Your first lesson is in the English Department, which is this way"

She pointed behind her and started walked off, Effy trailing behind her.

Emily was infuriated to say the least. Effy had really been annoying her. She had had to pick her up from her first class to take her to the next which meant that she hadn't been able to see Naomi like she normally did in-between lessons; this had caused the petite redhead to become quite frustrated as she had had to stop Effy's constant advancements every few minutes during their next class which they unfortunately had together. She had been constantly touching her; whether it was a small glance on her arm or when she would be basically rubbing herself against her side when she was leaning over to see her work. It was now lunch time and like always she led the way outside to their little gangs table. As she approached she caught sight of the beautiful blonde already sitting down and talking animatedly with Thomas about something, and felt herself smile widely as she observed how deeply involved Naomi had gotten into the conversation.

"Emilio how you fucking diddling"

Cook smirked as her shouted it across the table. Emily gave him a sarcastic smile and stuck her finger up in response. Naomi had stopped talking to Thomas and turned and smiled, before nodding casually at the space next to her on the bench. Emily smiled before dropping down into the seat next to the blonde. Effy stood next to them all awkwardly.

"Guys, this is Effy she's new here and I'm showing her around."  
Emily told gang.

"Effy, that's Freddy, Cook, Pandora and Thomas, JJ and you've kind of already met Naomi"  
As Emily pointed out each person Effy's eyes stayed glued to Emily.

"Right well that fine and fucking dandy but as I was saying, tonight there's a massive party going down at my Uncle Keith's bar and as my friends I've got you all on the guest list. And I'm sure I could get you in with such a fine ass like yours."

Cook pats the empty space next to him the last statement made towards Effy who rolls her eyes but takes a seat next to Cook who proceeds to try and convince her to shag him.

Emily's body had been rigid since she had heard Cook's proposal for them to all go out tonight. Ever since that time at the club she had been petrified to go to another. She felt Naomi's hand slowly reach out to hers underneath the table.

"It's ok I won't let anything happen to you"

Emily's body instantly relaxes as she feels her lovers hands gently caressing her own, she looks at Naomi before she nods showing her that she trusts her.

"Right pussies; be there by 8 to get some early drinks in yeah. Let's go fucking mental!"

Cook jumped up on the table and started to jump around, thrusting his crotch into the faces of the girls, Katie's face scrunched up in disgust before punching Cook in between the legs. Cook shouted out in pain as he collapsed into a heap onto the top of the table, he groaned out loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. The rest of the group looked at each other before they got up and walk away. Naomi squeezed Emily's hand hard before she also stood up from the table and started to make her way to her next class. Effy slid down the long seat until she was sat next to Emily. She sighed quietly, trying to ready herself for her next stint fending off Effy's advances.

"What've I got next?"

Her timetable was thrust into Emily's face; Emily took it from Effy and regarded it for a short while. She soon found the correct slot and inwardly rolled her eyes as she saw that their next lesson was again together. She stood and collected her bag from underneath the table.

"It's this way with me."

Effy's smile seemed to grow wider as she absorbed the news.

"Ok, lead the way"

* * *

**Review Please.**

**JAIvY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long but like I've said before 6th form is so hard. To say sorry to you all for not updating very much i've made this one extra long it's nearly twice as long as any other chapter I've ever written and even added a bit of Naomily sexy shower time. What more could you want? (don't answer that). There may be another update before the end of the week because I'm currently on half-term break, but I don't promise anything. Anyway here it is chapter three.**

**Chapter Three**

It had been a testing day for Naomi, with Effy constantly around Emily, giving her blatant flirty looks. Naomi had had to restrain herself from physically hurting the new girl more than once throughout the course of the day. She was waiting for Emily to meet her at the front of college; they had decided to go to her house to prepare for Cook's upcoming party. Emily was late, Naomi had been sat on the cold stone steps for about fifteen minutes, as she looked at her watch again she wondered to herself why Emily was so late. Her mind immediately whirred with unwanted images of her Emily in the throes of passion with Effy. She shook her head trying to chase away the images, she knew better than that, Emily wouldn't do that to her, no, she trusted Emily with everything. She would wait another 5 minutes.

A permanent scowl was plastered on her face as she sat on the cold stone steps that lead up to the front entrance of the college, she had been waiting for around twenty minutes now and her mind had started to drift in her boredom, Naomi found that whenever she did daydream, it was usually about Emily, and how soft her skin was, how beautiful she looked in the morning lying in bed with her, how she made her feel so happy and loved all the time or even on more than one occasion how she looked when she was writhing underneath her body in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. So, her daydream had started out like any other one she had had in the past couple of months, until she had noticed Emily's absents and the time. Her mind once again flooded with images of Emily moaning loudly with Effy's head situated between her thighs. When they had started their relationship Naomi had though it would be easy, you like someone and she likes you back, therefore your together, simple. But in the few months that they had been together they had soon realises it was so much more difficult, no longer was she just Naomi she was Naomi and Emily. Things that she wouldn't normally give a second though to before suddenly became so important now. When they had decided to keep it a secret, she hadn't realised how hard it would be to stop being Naomi and Emily and become just Naomi again, Naomi especially hadn't considered the problem she was now staring in the face, other competition.

* * *

She stood up suddenly deciding that she had had enough of her self induced torture and was going to go home, she slowly started to make her way down the stone steps of the college when the sound of small light footsteps from behind her reached her ears. She spun around trying to locate the sounds origin when the familiar red hair caught her sight and once again the brunette was wiped from her memory only to be replaced with the beautiful creature in front of her. Emily stood small blush crossing her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late I had to go and see the principle with Effy."

Naomi's face darkened at the sound of the girlís name, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily. Fortunately Naomi was quick to compose herself and she smiled back at Emily.

"So how was her first day?"

They had begun to walk out of the gates of college and along the road to Naomi's house.

"Fine, Fine. She seemed to get on really well with the group, don't you think?"

Naomi scoffed

"Yep, like a house on fire"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed at Naomi's hostile tone. Naomi was known for being a bit of a bitch to any one who got on her wrong side, but Emily had never herself been on the end of her fury.

"Are you ok?"

Naomi once again rolled her eyes before answering

"Yep, I'm fine, fucking fantastic"

Emily frowned at Naomi's reply.

"You don't sound fine"

"Jesus Emily, I said I was fucking fine"

* * *

They had reached the park which was between Naomi's house and the college. They often walked through on their way to and from school; they were passing through a particularly deserted area when Naomi was pulled into small clearing behind some large bushes.

"Are you pissed about me being late, because I already said I was sorry"

"I don't care that you were late"

Emily's eyes narrowed as she looked at Naomi's face. She seemed to be studying her, Naomi stared back her face stoic trying to convey that she was fine, she was perfect, she didn't care about Effy and she certainly wasn't jealous. But she was fighting a losing battle, being friends with Emily for such a long time had given her the time to get to know her and unfortunately Emily knew everything about her, she couldn't hide and as Emily's eyes slowly grew wider, she realised the gig was up, there was no more hiding from her emotions.

"This is about Effy"

Naomi shook her head violently trying to make a last ditch effort to save her own pride.

"This isn't about Effy"

Emily smirked hearing the way that Naomi had said Effy's name, like it was poison on her tongue.

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Emily, fucking drop it"

Naomi snapped. Emily's arms crossed a sure sign that she was getting agitated.

"No, something's wrong Naomi and I can't help if you don't tell me"

Naomi stayed quiet, she wasn't going to admit being jealous of Effy, wasn't going to admit that she was worried about losing Emily, because that would make her weak and she didn't do weak.

"There's nothing to tell because there's nothing wrong"

Emily gave a frustrated sigh, she was starting to get angry, she could tell something was wrong, she had some kind of incline that is was to do with the new girl Effy's flirting with her, but she was sure that Naomi knew she loved her and would never leave her. She decided to try one more time to extract the truth from Naomi.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you? So tell me please, what's the matter with you?"

Emily's hands were on her hips her face had softened and she looked at Naomi as if she was pleading for her to tell what was wrong. Naomi sighed heavily, her eyes closing and her fists clenching as she debated whether or not to just let it all out, tell Emily everything that had been plaguing her mind lately.

"What's the matter with me?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'll tell you Emily, if it hadn't caught your attention, I've had to watch my girlfriend get eye fucked by some fucking whore all day"

Naomi's arms wrapped around her midriff as if trying to protect herself as she gave all of her thoughts away to the small girl in front of her. Emily's face softened as she realised that she had been correct about Effy.

"And that's not even the worst thing, because I know you love me and I would never doubt that, but she doesn't and that's what scares me ok, she could do anything and there is fuck all I can do about it, and it's made me realise just how hard keeping us a secret, because you don't see it, do you?"

Emily looked confused for a moment.

"See what Naoms"

Naomi scoffed

"You're fucking gorgeous Ems, and you don't even know it, so it makes you even more beautiful, ok, and it kills me every time I see somebody look at you like your there for the taking, because all I want to do I kiss you and tell them to go fuck themselves because your with me, you are mine and they can't fucking have you. Ok that's what's wrong with me"

Naomi's face crumbled, her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she let all the fears and insecurities that had been building inside her out, Emily was now looking at the ground her arms once again crossed in front of her. A silence had fallen upon the two girls, and it was uncomfortable. Naomi started to regret sharing her feelings with her when Emily suddenly looked up, and it was then that Naomi noticed her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You think you're the only one?"

"What?"

Emily pointed at Naomi violently

"You think that you're the only one that has had to deal with this stuff, You're not the only one who gets jealous Naomi, my god, I could fucking strangle Cook every time he comes anywhere near you. Always asking you for a 'willy waggle' or commenting on how hot you are so don't get up on some high horse because you think you've got it hard."

They stood in silence as they both tried to digest the new information.

* * *

It all happened so fast, lips attacked lips, hands wrapped in hair. They exchanged open mouth kisses for a few moments and it was only until Emily's fingers slipped underneath the waist band of Naomi's jeans and she let out a loud moan as Emily fingers touched her did they break the kiss. They were both panting trying to get air back into their lungs. Their foreheads pressed together and Emily's hand still in Naomi's pants.

"We should stop"

Emily slowly rubbed against her again eliciting a moan from her lovers lips before she removed her hand.

"Yeah"

Naomi grabbed her into a hug, needing to feel closer to Emily.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

They both smiled at each other.

"I never thought it would be this hard keeping it a secret"

"Me neither, but I'm still not ready Naoms, I'm so sorry."

"I know Ems,"

Emily shuffled nervously on the spot debating whether or not to even ask the question that had formed in her mind as she was scared of what the other girls answer might be. Finally she decided that she had to know,

"Do you want to end this?"

Naomi's eyes bulged as she comprehended the question.

"NO!"

Emily flinched at Naomi's voice; Naomi cleared her throat before continuing with her answer.

"God no Ems, I Love You yeah"

Emily nodded now wishing she hadn't asked.

"I'm sorry to say but you're not getting rid of me any time soon"

Emily laughed tentatively

"Like I would want to"

Naomi placed a small kiss on Emily's lips, and then another. Things soon got heated again as their tongues wrapped around each other. They broke apart for a moment to breath before returning to the passionate kiss. Naomi pulled away suddenly

"C'mon, were going back to mine"

She grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out of the small clearing, running home with Emily's hand in hers; she didn't care if someone saw them the only thought that was running through her head was to get Emily into her bed.

* * *

It was about 7 o'clock when the two girls woke up from the sex induced slumber. Naomi gently cradling Emily whose head was lying on her chest. Naomi's hand gently stroked the hair on top of Emily's head. They both lay there, silent; still, enjoying each other's company.

"Ems"

"Hmm"

"Never mind"

Emily turns to face Naomi sitting up slightly

"What Naoms?"

"I just..., promise me you won't leave me for anyone"

Emily sat up suddenly.

"What?"

"I know it's stupid but I couldn't stand it if you left me, I love you so much"

"Is this about Effy again?"

Naomi's eyes closed and she turned her head away. Emily pulled her back.

"Naoms, open your eyes,"

Naomi slowly opened her eyes to meet the chocolate brown eyes of her love.

"What am I going to do with you eh? I love you, so fucking much, we are together yeah, and that's not going to change any time soon. I don't fancy Effy or feel anything for her at all. So don't worry ok."

Naomi nodded her fears now settled.

"I'm sorry I can't help myself"

Emily smiled slightly before her features turned serious.

"Do me a favour?"

"Anything"

"Don't fall for Cooks charm"

Naomi laughed lightly, before seeing the deadly serious look on Emily's face. She stopped laughing realising that Emily was serious.

"Never Ems, if he even had any charm it wouldn't work because I'm already head over heels in love"

Emily smiled happy before deciding that to lighten the mood.

"Anyone I know?"

Naomi smirked playing along

"Don't think so, she's a small red head, cute button nose, and a body to die for"

Emily laughed.

"Sounds like you've got it made"

"Definitely"

The both kissed slowly, both trying to convey the depth of their love to each other. They ended their kiss and Emily once again rested back on Naomi.

* * *

A little while later Naomi's head raised intent on looking at the time. It was 10 past 7. She groaned quietly unhappy that they were going to have to get up, she shook the small red head from her slumber.

"C'mon, we better get ready if we want to make this party"

Emily groaned and tried to bury her head further into the crook of Naomi's neck.

"C'mon Ems"

Emily sighed heavily before they both grudgingly got out of bed.

"Do you want to use the shower first?"

Emily asked looking through the few selections of clothing that she had in Naomi's wardrobe. She felt Naomi's arms slip around her bare waist and her lips gently nip at her ear, she moaned quietly and leaned back into Naomi, savouring the feel of the other girls breast pressed against her back.

"Or we could save time and money by showering together."

"Naomi, always thinking with her head,"

"Of course"

Emily giggle was soon cut out as she moaned as Naomi's hand ran down her lower abdomen and dipped into her folds. Naomi's long finger playing with her clit, Emily moaned out louder, her hips bucking slightly.

"God, Ems you're already so wet"

Emily turned in her arms and tried to press her lips to Naomi's, but the blonde had retreated back towards the door.

"Are you coming Em?"

Naomi's eyebrow rose like it was a challenge before she slowly walked away out the door; Emily watched her bare hips swing from side to side before deciding to follow her.

* * *

Emily opened the closed bathroom door, the shower was already running and she could faintly see the outline of Naomi's naked body through the partition and the rapidly increasing mist. She felt herself become slightly wetter as she observed her girlfriends hands run down her own body. Closing the bathroom door behind her she made sure that it was locked before she made her way through the mist towards the shower. As Emily's hand pulled back the partition she felt a hand grab onto her wrist and pull her into the shower. She was pushed against the shower wall and found a very wet, very naked Naomi pressing her body into her.

"What took you so long?"

Emily found herself unable to speak as she feels Naomi's thigh slowly slide up between her legs and press against her. Naomi's mouth hovered over Emily's enticing her before she pulled back.

"I asked you a question?"

Emily's eyes widen as she realises that she's going to have to answer, she searches her brain for any response, but none are throwing themselves at her. Emily's mouth opens as she finally manages to croak out some sort of sentence.

"You fucking tease"

Naomi's eyebrows raised in surprise, before she smiled widely.

"You love it"

Naomi leaned in and soon they were exchanging hot open mouthed kisses. Emily moaned quietly as Naomi's tongue swept over her own. The water sluiced down their entwined bodies as they writhed together on the shower wall; Emily's skin felt like it was on fire as Naomi's hands stroked up her sides, slowly edging themselves closer to her breasts. Emily's groaned out in frustration as Naomi's lips left hers suddenly. She watched as Naomi reached for the soap, and quivered in anticipation as her girlfriend turned to look at her, her eyes now filled with desire.

"You're going to scream for me Ems"

Naomi slowly filled the palm of her hand with a generous amount of soap. Emily watched as she ran the soap over her hands for a moment lathering them up.

* * *

Naomi started at Emily's neck running her soapy hands over the creamy white skin before slowly trailing her fingers down her body. Naomi paid special attention to Emily's breasts as she repeatedly ran her hands across the peaks. She watched in delight as Emily moaned loudly and arched her back, she nipped them softly eliciting another moan from the red head. Keeping her left hand on her breast she slowly moved her other hand down Emily's stomach to her thighs stopping for a moment to lather up each one individually, teasing Emily, making her groan as she slowly ran her hand up the inside of each one of her thighs. A small whimper was emitted from the small red heads lips when Naomi's hand reached her destination, she slowly let her fingers run through Emily's folds, revelling in her face as she rubbed her clit, their eyes met and she smiled at Emily coyly. Emily emitted a small laugh before pulling Naomi in for a kiss, their tongues caressed each other's slowly savouring the feeling of each other's bodies pressed against one another. Emily's gasp broke the kiss as Naomi slowly entered her with her finger, she watched as Emily's eyes closed, her head rested back on the tiled wall and her mouth hung open as she bent her finger slightly inside of her. Naomi started to move her finger in and out of Emily, eliciting gasps and moans of pleasure from the red head.

"Oh God Naoms that feels so good"

Naomi increased her efforts, ignoring the slight cramp that was building in her forearm. She curled her fingers further, hitting Emily's spot.

"Oh My God, right there, keep going"

Emily's body started to shudder as the pleasure rolled around her; she grabbed a hand full of Naomi's hair and brought their lips crashing together.

The water from the shower had now gone cold but neither girl noticed, too wrapped up in each other, Emily screamed as Naomi's finger entered her again and her thumb rubbed roughly against her clit.

"Naoms, I'm gonna... I'm gonna come"

Naomi smiled as she watched Emily,

"Come for me then Ems"

Her body went rigid as she screamed, her back arched and she clenched tightly against Naomi's finger. Naomi watched in awe as her girlfriend came undone in her hands. After a little while Emily's body slumped in exhaustion, Naomi caught her around the waist effectively keeping her standing. Emily buried her face into the crook of Naomi's neck; she wrapped her own hands around the blonde's waist.

"That was so amazing, thank you so much"

Naomi laughed

"Don't worry, it was my pleasure, and I guess I kind of owed you after this morning."

Emily giggled softly into her neck.

"Yeah well, debt well and truly repaid.

It wasn't long after that both girls realised the water had gone cold. Naomi washed the soap of a reluctant Emily before they both exited the bathroom wrapped in Naomi's towel as Emily had been a bit too preoccupied to remember her own.

* * *

They had finally reached Cook's Uncle's bar an hour late. Some bouncer had been hired to stand at the front door. Both girls had stated their names and as Cook had promised they were on the guest list. He gestured to the door behind him and they both entered.

The party was all ready in full swing. The normally dingy pub had been turned into what looked like a full on rave club. Tables had been removed and a set of makeshift lights had been installed. Bodies filled the pub, guys stood around the bar some laughing and having a drink with their mates while other tried to chat up the various girls. A throng of bodies moved up and down dancing to the heavy beat of the song the DJ was currently playing. Naomi turned to Emily and noticed her nervous face. She smiled trying to calm her nerves.

"Drink Ems?"

Emily looked over towards the bar where men had congregated and shivered, memories of the last time she had been drinking came back to her.

"No thanks Naoms, I don't think I'm gonna drink tonight"

Naomi's eyebrows rose slightly taking one more glance at the bar before grabbing her hand and moving away from the bar.

"Naoms, just because I'm not drinking, don't let me stop you"

Naomi's finger pressed against her lips stopping her talking.

"You're not drinking so neither am I"

Emily smile beamed, touched that Naomi was willing to give up her own drinking pleasure for her. Naomi leaned in slowly, her breath caressing Emily's ear.

"Plus that means we can enjoy tonight even more"

Emily shivered as the smooth voice of Naomi promised untold pleasures.

"Guys, over here!"

Naomi smiled cheekily then pulled on Emily's hand and started to move over to their group who had taken up one of the only booths still left in the bar. When they arrived they slipped into the booth, Naomi linked her pinkie finger with Emily's underneath the table. Emily smiled slightly happy that Naomi was trying to make her feel comfortable. As Emily looked around the table; she noticed that two people were missing.

"Where's Cook and Effy?"

Freddy seemed to take to staring at the table in interest at Emily question while JJ just shrugged.

"Don't know, they both showed up had a few drinks and then disappeared"

"Good" Naomi sneered

A frown crosses Emily's faced at her girlfriends tone. She squeezed her pinkie and felt the blonde's body relax again.

"Naomikins, Emilio where ya been"

Cook sauntered up to the table, Effy in toe behind him. They both looked in rough shape even though the night was still young, the fact that Cook's clothes were crumpled and he had a wide grin on his face were signs enough of what he and Effy had been doing just minutes before arriving. Freddy scowled before taking to looking at the table again.

"Sorry Cook"

Cook laughed before sitting down next to them.

"It don't matter as long as your here"

Effy sat in the last space left in the booth, she sat quietly as the conversation started to pick up between the group of friends. She suddenly stood up.

"Another drink anyone I'm buying"

Cook perked up at the sound of free alcohol being offered.

* * *

**Review Please **

**JAIvY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Two Months, wow they flew by. So this is my gift to you even though I know it's going to be crappy.**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but really school is so difficult. I've got my first part of my AS exams on January 11th so I'll probably be revising all the time after Boxing Day so I don't know if i can update again soon. I just have to ask you all to be patient with me this will be finished I know the jist what I want to happen but I just struggle to find the time to write it all out between the essays, practise exam papers, assignments, I seem to be the king of procrastination. I'm sorry to say that this is just a really short chapter the shortest so far but like I said I wanted to put something up before Christmas so this is what resulted. **

**I would also like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and the people that have favourite'd or Followed the story, if it wasn't for them this probably won't have been updated at all for a much longer time. **

**Anyway enough with the talking here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

Effy's POV

'_It was weird really_' I pondered as I gazed at the two girls sitting just opposite of me. How had they had managed to keep it a secret for so long was definitely puzzling. Although as I took a quick glance around the rest of the table it became strikingly obvious how they had managed to keep their secret for so long, everyone was so preoccupied with their own lives. Panda and Thomas were obviously skirting around their feeling for one another, Katie was too busy trying to be popular and run her way through as many men as possible, Freddy was always too stoned to notice anything and Cook was too busy _'willy waggling'_ too notice much either.

My attention returned back to the _'lovely'_ couple. Naomi was currently whispering quietly into Emily's ear. I watched as a small blush started to creep over Emily's cheeks in response to the words being exchanged. Her eyes fell to the table surface a small smile now settling on her features. Naomi sat back also smiling watching as Emily shuffled about in her seat like she was uncomfortable before turning and joining the boys in their conversation.

'_Right, enjoy it while you can girls because I had already formulated a plan'_. I stood up.

"Another drink anyone, I'm buying?"

Men's eyes followed me as I approached the bar. I knew what they were thinking by looking at their faces,

'_God she's hot,'_

'_I want to fuck her,'_

It was always something along those lines.

"Four shots of vodka, two pints of Larger and a Screaming Orgasm"

I turned to lean on the front of the bar, as I let my eyes once again fall upon the small red head, who was currently laughing as Cook threw his hands around explaining in detail one of his famous exploits, her hand clasped secretly with Naomi's under the table, out of the sight of everyone sitting around them. When I had walked into the form room this morning she had immediately caught my gaze. I wanted her and I always got what I wanted. The only problem was the hot-headed blonde that was sat next to her. Naomi. If looks could kill I would definitely be six feet under by now.

My plan had been easy to think of; Naomi's obvious hatred towards me would be her downfall. It was simple, drug Emily's drink and get her to dance with me; kiss her; Naomi becomes jealous and then Naomi and Emily break up, and then I swoop in to comfort the broken redhead. Perfect. It was simple but it had been tried and tested and worked oh so many times before.

It was then noticed a new set of eyes, they belonged to Freddie, he was staring at me, I started to stare back enjoying the game I was playing. I knew of his affection, he had made it abundantly clear and had asked me out after college had ended, I off course had said no, and now he was pining after me, giving me love sick expressions whenever we were near each other, it was sickening. Breaking someone's heart was easy and I thought it would be the same with him, but he still relented even though I had slept with his best friend.

We continued to stare at each other until the bartender placed the tray of drinks behind me. With a smirk I watched as he turned away from me, sadness radiating from his hunched form as he tried to join back in with the ongoing conversation that the others had been involved in. I turned and started to initiate my carefully formulated plan. I pulled the small bag of pills from my pocket and tipped one out into the palm of my hand. With a quick glance around to making sure that no one was paying attention I dropped the small pill into the multi-coloured drink. I watched as it started to slowly dissolve until it disappeared completely. _'Watch out Emily here comes Effy'_ I thought as I picked up the tray.

I picked up the tray heading back to the table. Cook hollered out loud as he inspected the tray of drinks.

"Nice one,"

He grabbed the tray from my hands, and then proceeded to pass out the drinks to everyone; he regarded the colourful cocktail with distain.

"What the fuck it this?"

I grabbed it from his hand.

"That's for Emily"

He shrugged before downing his pint and leaving the table. Katie grabbed her own drink before she left; heading back over to the bar, Freddy took a gulp from his drink, stared at me for a moment before getting up and taking off after of after Cook.

I grabbed the drink and passed it across the table to where Emily was sitting, she looked confused for a second before decided to speak.

"Erm Effy I didn't order a drink"

"C'mon lighten up, one drink won't hurt, it's something to say thanks for showing me around today"

Emily picked up the cocktail and regarded it.

"What is it anyway?"

I smirked again, focusing on Naomi instead as I said,

"Screaming Orgasm"

Emily's eyes bulged as she heard the name of the drink. Naomi's eyes latched onto mine, narrowing them as she studied my face. She looked like she was ready to leap over the table and rip me to shreds. I smirked again at her, which made her even more livid. Her eyes narrowed even further and her fists clenched until they were white. Emily placed the cocktail back on the table.

"Thanks, but I'm really not drinking tonight"

I pushed the drink closer to her again.

"C'mon Ems, what's one drink gonna do huh?"

Emily's face scrunched up in concentration obviously trying to decide whether or not to drink the drink. Naomi is still glaring at me looking like she's seriously contemplating whether or not to kill me right now. Emily took a small smell of the drink before placing it back down.

"I don't know?"

"C'mon Em"

Emily glanced quickly at Naomi who only shrugged. I smirked to myself, go on drink I begged her, just one sip. Emily sighed before picking the drink back up, as she raised it to take a sip and everything seemed to go in slow-motion, like one of those bad movies I really hate, as the glass got closer and closer to her lips a commotion suddenly erupted behind us, and the slow motion was brought to an abrupt stop.

"That all you got you fucking pussy!"

* * *

The whole table turned to look as Cook shoved a guy violently into the bar sending glasses shattering off the edge. The guy composed himself before rushing back and pushed Cook back, catapulting him right into their booth.

The table collapsed around Cook sending the drinks smashing to the floor. Emily shrieked and tried to cover herself from the shards of glass, dropping the cocktail onto the floor in the process. Effy watched in horror as the coloured cocktail spread across the floor, her plan lay in tatters.

That was when pandemonium broke loose. Cook had stood up and went back to his fight, launching a punch which struck the guy in the nose. The other guy's two friends now joined in to help him. Freddie and Thomas saw the two friends get up from their seats and leapt up from their own seats ready to help their friend. The girls watched in horror as the fighting soon escalated as the whole bar erupted into war. Emily screamed and ducked as a glass broke just above her head, she heard a voice penetrate the noise someone was shouting her name.

"Ems c'mon, were getting out of here"

She felt the strong slender hand grip her own, and she was pulled up and out of the booth the hand now leading her away from the chaos. Both girls ran out of the pub dodging thrown chairs and glasses until they were able to escape out of the pubs emergency exit door. They burst out of the pub, quickly closing the door behind them. They both stood silently as the cold nights air wrapped itself around their once warm bodies making them shiver. The sound of laughter spilled from the blonde girl's lips suddenly, Emily stood and watched before starting to laugh as well the pent up adrenalin finding its way to be released.

Effy watched in anger from behind the upturned table as the two girls managed to open the emergency exit door and leave the bar as the fight continued on around her. Katie had appeared next to them soon after the fighting had started looking rattled and scared. The fighting was now dying down with many men now littering the bar floor. She saw Freddie and Thomas pick up a bleeding Cook before they made their way towards the small group of friends. Freddie gave Cook to Thomas before he pulled Panda, Effy, Katie and JJ from behind the table.

"Come on we have to get out of here before the police arrive"

He looked around quickly before looking at Katie specifically

"Where's Emily and Naomi"

Katie shrugged before also looking around.

"They left out of the back door after the fight started"

Panda piped up. Freddie nodded before looking towards the door she had pointed to.

"Right lets go"

The laughter died down slowly, Naomi looked longingly at Emily only just realising that their hands were still firmly locked together. They both gravitated upwards each other their lips melding together. A noise from down the alley way broke them apart as they realised were they were.

"Back to mine?"

Emily nodded quickly; Naomi smiled giving her one last chaste kiss before grabbing her hand and setting off home.

**Review Please**

**JAIvY**


End file.
